Secret Love
by LillyTruscotMIleyCyrus
Summary: With Goomer's championship title fight coming in a few days, tensions run high in the Sam and Cat universe when Cat reveals her long kept secret love. Will Cat have her first love, or will she be heartbroken? Will Goomer win the championship fight? Will Sam beat her chicken eating record? Read to find out...


Chapter 1:

Sexual Discoveries

Cat gave a high pitched yelp.

Her eyes widened as she saw a dark shadow outlined in a bright rectangle of light. The shadow raised its hand, pointing accusingly at her.

"I found you!" a child's voice declared.

"Dang it!" Cat replied. Like a mummy rising from the dead, she peeled the layers of blankets she had wrapped around herself off. She stepped out of the small bedroom closet into her spacious Los Angeles townhouse.

"Great, now we have to find Sam!" Cat cried excitedly.

Tyler rushed out of their bedroom and continued to search for Cat's roommate Sam Puckett.

Cat ambled to their open kitchen and turned the kettle on. The counter surface was littered with dirty plates and used forks, some still with old meat on them. _Clearly Sam's work,_ Cat thought. She sat down with a sigh on one of the highchairs hugging the kitchen island, exhausted from a day of crazy activities. As a kid, Cat had always wondered why Nona claimed she didn't have the energy every time Cat suggested to play sports. Now, she was beginning to understand. Cat frowned at this depressing thought, then cheered herself by remembering she was only seventeen. _Plus I'm a virgin, so I'm still a lady and_ not _a woman,_ she thought.

Cat had time to make her green tea and drink the entire cup while Tyler continued frantically searching for Sam.

"I can't find her," he wailed as he slumped through the hall. "She disappeared!"

"Have you checked our bedroom?" Cat asked lazily.

" _Yes!_ "

"What about the bathroom?" Cat asked, idly examining the dregs of her tea.

"Yes," he replied. Even Tyler sounded exhausted, which was about as common as Sam saying she wasn't hungry.

Cat suddenly got an idea. She leapt up and trotted to their screen door, which opened to their strip of backyard. Cat peeked out.

Their backyard opened to Whitby Avenue, which is why Sam had parked her black chopper against their fence. A brick barbeque(which Cat didn't have the slightest clue how to work) stood erect in the back of their yard. The grass glistened a perfect mid-July green in the bright sunlight.

Cat slowly slid the screen door open.

Cautiously, she took a step out into the warm California air, then looked around her. As Cat turned to her right, someone jumped on her. Cat's knees buckled and she flew down onto the grass, banging her elbows as she tried to break her fall.

" _Aaaaaugh_ " Cat screeched as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard the attacker laughing hard on top of her. Cat squinted her eyes against the sunlight that beamed on her eyes, then suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter.

It was Sam.

She lay flat on Cat, dying of hysteria. Cat could feel Sam's large breasts bobbing up and down against her thin body as she laughed. Cat pressed her hands against Sam's flat stomach, pushing slightly so she would get off. It would forever wonder Cat how it was possible that Sam could eat fried chicken on almost a daily basis, yet never gain so much as a pound.

"Oh you want me to get off?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Cat yelled, laughing. Sam started to rise, then collapsed back onto Cat. Sam howled with laughter. Using the moment that Cat was distracted, she pressed her arms in around Cat's supple body, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Sam felt a weight crush her as Tyler himself added to their human sandwich. Her elbows slipped in the soft soil and she dropped onto Cat, her face less than an inch from Cat's. Sam felt blood rushing through her face as Cat's hot breathe blew onto her face between bursts of laughter.

Cat was simultaneously laughing with joy and crying with the intense pain of the combined two hundred pounds crushing her tiny body.

Amid the roaring laughter, Sam discerned a sharp rapping at the door. She clambered off of Cat, throwing Tyler like a doll onto the grass in the process.

Cat was choking, but even she couldn't tell if it was from giggling or from the crushing pain in her abdomen.

Sam crossed to the door and opened it. Standing there was a middle aged woman Sam recognised as Mrs. Roberts. She was a pretty woman, Sam noted. She had nice tanned legs, that were exposed right up to her thighs in her short shorts. Her blonde hair fell in curls to her tanned shoulders, which peeked out of her tight tank top.

"Hi," she said, smiling "I'm here for Tyler."

"Yeah he's right there," Sam replied, looking behind her. Cat led Tyler by the hand towards his mother. Cat greeted Tyler's mother, who departed with her son after paying Sam $50 for their services.

"Alright kitty," Sam said, counting the bills. "I'll give you a ten and a five, then you'll give me back the ten and I'll give you another five, I'll take the twenty, and how many bills do you have?"

"Two," Cat said, her head swimming.

"Perfect," Sam said, stuffing the rest of the bills inconspicuously into the back pocket of her jean short shorts.

"I think the third season of Plumber Wars premiers tonight," Sam noted, heading to the fridge. She began rummaging for anything she could snack on. Cat had never mentioned it, but if they were animals, she would be a cat, and Sam would be a raccoon.

"I have homework," Cat sighed.

"Well, if you decide to become a plumber, then you're doing your homework right now by watching Plumber Wars with me."

 _As always, your logic is foolproof_ Cat thought as she took her seat on the sofa facing the couch.

Cat watched two hours of television with Sam, then got up to go get ready for bed. She entered her bedroom and pulled her pink shirt off her head. The large bedroom was split in halves by an invisible line. Sam's half was painted a depressing blue. For reasons Cat couldn't understand, she had decided to remove the carpeting and now the floor was a dull cement grey, which was littered with months of collected food wrappers, empty soda bottles and the yields from her weekly garbage dump visits in which she would collect any valuables and planned to sell them to the many pawn shops that occupied every street corner of downtown Los Angeles. That promise was made months ago, yet all the garbage still lay scattered on the floor.

On the right, Cat's side was the complete opposite. A soft pink carpet extended her half of the room. Stuffed animals lined the purple walls on shelves, and even more animals sat neatly on her bed, waiting for night, where Cat would hug them so tight they wouldn't be able to breathe. A small desk stood at the end of the room, which was covered with neatly organized folders and notebooks. And at the top of the bed, **Cat** was spelled in giant letters, encased in a pink heart.

Without even thinking about it, Cat began undressing. Cat had showered every night since the age of six, when her father told her boys like girls who smell nice and have clean hair.

Cat climbed out of her tight yoga pants, then pulled her thin pink panties off, relaxing as cool air flowed around her groin. She had always loved airing out her "female area". Cat had always felt that she could only truly relax if she was naked. If Cat ever found herself alone on a hot summer day, she was fond of lying on the couch and getting fully nude. She would then stretch her self out, lifting one of her bare legs onto the back of the couch and letting the other drift to the floor, making a near 180 degree angle with her legs. She would then take her Japanese fan and cool her sweating pussy while watching TV or reading teen magazines.

Cat lightly ran a hand over her crotch. It felt warm and pleasurable, and she moaned a little. Cat strolled to their shared bathroom, then closed the door behind her. She leaned her bare back against the cool door, breathing deeply. She licked her small fingers, and began rubbing them against her wet pussy again and again. _It_ has _been a while_ she thought.

Cat paused, and after a moment of consideration, she opened the bathroom door. She lightly crossed on her tip-toes to her bed, trying not to make noise. Naked, she crouched and searched under the bed until she found her favourite playmate. Sam might be a good friend, but nobody was more fun to play with than this buddy. Months ago she had named it after someone she was infatuated with, and loved to think about him when she "washed her fingers". Or as Cat like to call it, "pet the pussy cat".

Cat looked adoringly at her toy, which was about six inches long. Heart pumping, she rose and ran towards the bathroom. She hurriedly shut the door behind her.

Sam hadn't planned on watching Carpentry Contest(which she liked to refer to Carpentry Crap), but one of the girls on the show was really hot. Sam ended up watching the whole episode just to see the tanned blonde girl sweat in the outdoors, making a birdhouse or some shit.

Sam switched the television off as the credits rolled, then stood up and stretched. She went to the kitchen and took some late night ham (Labelled Sam's Ham) from the fridge. She gave it a nice, long smell, then went to their bedroom.

The moment Sam opened the door, she heard Cat panting in the bathroom. Sam hastily threw the ham onto her bed and approached the door. Cat was definitely moaning. Sam was about to say something, thinking that Cat was in pain, until she heard Cat muttering "Yes, Goomer, just like that, oh my God hard just like that, oh my God you're so big..."

Sam stifled a laugh. She was masturbating. And to _Goomer,_ of all people.

Sam debated what to do. She didn't want to be a jerk and interrupt her pleasure session, yet she felt that by standing here and listening she was intruding on Cat. She had done some pretty bad stuff in her life(her prison record could attest to that), yet she still had _some_ morals, especially when a friend was involved.

Yet Sam felt herself aroused at the mental image of what Cat was doing behind that door. She imagined Cat, cheeks blushing and light sweat clinging to her breasts, rubbing herself and using her toy. Sam knew all about Cat's little(yes, literally) secret under her bed. It took about two hours of living with her to find it, though she never said anything about it.

Cat, behind the door, naked and moaning with pleasure, twisting and shoving her toy inside her, licking her short fingers and running them over her small perky breasts. Cat, moaning and twisting her hips on the slippery floor.

Sam shook her head and uttered a shaky laugh, then quickly silenced herself. Luckily, Cat was to euphoric to notice.

Suddenly, her moans got louder. Sam felt her pussy water as the moans verged on screams.

"GOOMER! YES! YES! Oh my GOD, YES!"

Sam reached into her pants and rubbed her groin to release the pressure. She knew she could stay here and continue rubbing, but the right thing to do would be to leave Cat alone.

Sam brought her hand out and smelled it. Satisfied, she quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.

Sam sat down at the kitchen island, thinking she would just eat her ham and hopefully by then Cat would be done. She looked around her, and her heart sank as she realized she had left the ham back in their bedroom. She didn't want to go back to hear Cats yells about Goomer, but Sam never was any good at fighting the part of her brain(the part that was the whole thing) which told her a few very simple commands: _Ham. Chicken. Ham. Chicken. Beef. Ham. Chicken..._

Sam quietly returned to the bedroom, hoping to quickly jump in, grab her ham and leave. She opened the door, and heard a gasp. Time dilated to slow motion as Sam looked to her right. Their eyes locked for a long second, then Cat began to scream.

 **Hello dear reader! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my Sam and Cat FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed it(in the right way ;)). If you did, please leave a comment and/or follow or like my story. It helps my self esteem!:)**

 **For any Victorious fans, please feel free to read my fanfiction called 'Tori's Wild Friday Night', where Tori throws a wild party to help her friends lose their virginity.**

 **Your's Truly,**

 **-Michael Cade**


End file.
